


Valentines Day

by KitKat_Loves



Series: Happy Holidays [2]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, marrage proposal, short and simple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-18 10:32:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5925244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitKat_Loves/pseuds/KitKat_Loves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Valentines Day at the BAU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentines Day

Derek woke up on the morning of Valentine's Day. Spencer had already woken up and was ready for work. He sat on the couch reading one of his favorite books. Even though they had only been dating for a month and a half by this point they had already moved in with each other. Sure, everything may be a bit sudden but they have both loved each other for years, plus with their line of work, there is no promise of tomorrow. Derek drove them to work but after he parked the car he told his boyfriend to go on ahead and to tell Hotch he might be a tiny bit late, not a lot though.

" _Hello?_ " Answered a female voice. 

" _Hey mama, it's your favorite baby boy"_

 _"Oh! Derek! Shouldn't you be going to work soon?_ " She asked her son.

_"Yea, but I told Spence to let Hotch know I will be there shortly"_

_"Oh how are you and Spencer? Tell me honey."_

_"Actually, I was calling you to tell you, I'm going to ask him to marry me!"_

He heard his mother let out an excited squeal. " _That's so amazing! I'm so happy for you guys! That's amazing... But you best be thinking about adopting me some grand babies"_

Derek couldn't help but laugh at that last part. " _We'll see mama, anyway, I have to go now, I will call you later and tell you how it happened"_

 Derek quickly hung up after they said their goodbyes and his mom wished him luck. HE was relived when Hotch told the team they didn't have a case today and we're just going to catch up on paper work. He realized quickly that he should go tell his plan to Garcia, so that's exactly what he went off to do. Spencer was the first one done with his paper work as usual but Derek also didn't slip in any of his own to Spencer this time. Prentiss of course took advantage of this opportunity to give him more of hers. As as most people were getting close to the end of there stack Derek stood up, grabbed Spencer's hand and dragged him to the middle of the room. Garcia had Hotch and Rossi out of their offices talking to them to get them out there to see her chocolate thunder's plan unfold. They keyed in instantly to what was happening. They stood in silence watching, as the rest of the team was. Derek got down on one knee and pulled out the ring.

" _Spencer, will you marry me?"_  Derek asked him quietly.

Spencer nodded his head, starting to tear up and said " _of course"._

Everyone in the office started cheering. Garcia went and wrapped her babies in a giant hug as everyone else came over to congratulate the two. JJ walked over to Spencer and hugged him tightly _"Congratulations Spence, you deserve this happiness in your life"._

Prentiss walked over to the couple and congratulated them and then she looked at Hotch and said _"So, when do I get to have their story with you?"_ As she winked.

Leaving her very confused boss standing there. After gaining his composure he granted everyone the rest of the day off. 

 

Reid called his mothers hospital and asked her doctor if it would be alright for him to talk to her, they said he could and he told her the good news.  Derek decided to take his fiancée out to eat at their favorite restaurant not too far from their house. " _I'm so glad we're getting married"_  said the younger of the two.

 _"I'm so glad you said yes"_ Derek laughed.

" _You had to of known I would say yes"_ Spencer replied.

They got to the restaurant and ate their food but when they got into the car Derek looked at his lover and said " _Hey, Spencer? I love you"_

_"I love you too Der"_

**Author's Note:**

> Should I write some Hotch/Prentiss in this series as well? I love that ship too but maybe I should just make another series for that? Idk I like how they could be happening in this timeline but its up to you guys! Let me know what you think!


End file.
